Jacques
Creator: "Well, everyone who were on last site knows enough. Its same to me how the new people will found information about me :D" Personality Jacques is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, like most of the other Homunculus, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by someone. Jacques has a strange habit of killing victims he is particularly interested in by stabbing them with his bare hand (With shadows forming into spikes on his fingertips.) in the same location as his Homunculi sign is, as stated by some of his friends. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. During a speech to one of his friends, he claims he does not believe in human emotions, which he refers to as the "heart", reasoning that if his eye cannot see them, then they do not exist. These words, and much of Jacques' overall behavior, can lead one to assume that he is a firm believer in the concept of materialism. In the last seconds of his life, he seemed to have finally found his own "heart" and understood feelings. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easy surprised or caught off-guard. However, he does not seem to comprehend the human trait of fighting against all odds or the very concept of a Human heart/emotions; during his latest battle with humans, he completely overwhelms them after releasing his powers, yet one thug continues to fight on regardless. This briefly causes him to lose his cool, causing him to shout at the thug out of frustration that "to continue fighting is pointless". He then uses his true power, in an attempt to show him "true despair". He also seems to contradict himself, telling the thug that it's natural for humans to mimic homunculis to become stronger; but they will never be the equal of hollows, though the homunculi are doing much of the same by imitating gods. Jacques is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. During his and his Friend's first visit to the human "world", as he likes to call it, he makes several surprisingly accurate remarks on the humans who confronted them. Jacques seems to be demanding as well, such as when he came to thug's chamber and ordered him to eat a meal an homunculi servant brought in, claiming that, for Father's benefit, it was his "duty" to stay alive. When the thug hesitated, he threatened to force the food down his throat, or strap him to a table and feed him via an IV. This also implies that, while he prefers not to dirty his hands, Jacques is fully capable of committing truly abhorrent and inhumane actions without feeling any shred of remorse or hesitation. Appearance He had black hair, you can see his outlook in picture above, and he has got pretty strange eyes. This is actually pretty strange. When he is angry, they are red. When he is calm, they are dark purple. When he is tired, they are cyan. When he becomes mad, they are something around orange and red. When he devours someone, they turn into black. When he is enjoying something, they turn into orange. When he is satisfied, they turn orange When he is in normal feeling, they turn into white. << Normal colour. When he is having a fight, they will change in these colours. Examine. He is enjoying the fight, the eyes are orange. He also is maybe little muscular, normal body. He has got white, little tanned skin. He likes to wear Emo / Goth / Skater / clothes, or everything that contains those. History Nothing is known about Jacques other than as a boy, Jacques trained in a dojo in his hometown. Jacques states, in one fight, that once he decided he would become an invincible 'Peacekeeper', he left his life behind. Even as a child, Jacques was strong enough to defeat most adults, but could not defeat Ku, the Dojo master's son. After their 1337th fight (and Ku's 1337th victory) Jacques challenged him in private for one more match - with real swords. He beat Jacques, and he cried with frustration, telling Ku his dream of being the world's greatest Peacekeeper. Hearing this, Ku confided in Jacques, telling him that he shared the same dream but knew he could never attain it - her father had told him that boys like him could never be true Peacekeepers, and that him fighting potential would decrease as he grews up. Jacques, annoyed by him defeatist attitude in spite of repeatedly winning against him, told him that one day he would beat him because he was more skilled, not just because he was a 'Boy like that'. The two make a promise - that either of them must become the worlds best Peacekeeper. The next day, Ku suffered a Homunculis attack, where he got killed. Much to Jacques's anger and disappointment. Realizing that he would never have a chance to fulfil his dream, Jacques took it upon himself, asking his sensei for his sword. He claimed it and went to his backyard, to bury it. Somehow he eventually learned of Piis, who is currently the greatest swordsman in the world. Jacques eventually went to sea looking to find and challenge Piis to a duel, but got lost and could not return to his home. Since fighting is more or less the only thing Jacques is really good at, he would usually take on a bounty hunter job in order to pay for place to live and meals. From then on, he quickly made a reputation as a "Peacekeeper". In a point of this time, he met and befriended John and 'Pancake'. Because of his reputation, Jacques was offered a position and a number in Bountyhunter Group because of his bounty hunting skills, but declined when he was not allowed to become the boss. Afterwards, he killed the person who offered, an earlier Master Nubcake of "BG", for trying to kill him for refusing. Lev (Gang leader) asks Jacques to become the first of his gang. During his journey, Jacques arrived in town where Shawn, the spoiled son of the corrupted Soldier captain Mat, released his pet wolf in town. It tried to attack a girl named Ann, but Jacques saved her by killing it. A few days before Jacques was supposed to be freed, 'Pancake' and Lev arrived in town with the intentions of 'Pancake' joining the Soldiers and Lev inviting Jacques to be his first gangmember. They eventually arrived where Jacques was being held, in time to witness Ann trying to feed him some riceballs, only to be thrown out by Shawn. After they left, Lev asked Jacques to join him but he flatly refused to become a gangmember. He asked Lev to feed him the dirtied riceballs and thank Ann for him, revealing his kindness. Later in town, Ann explained to Lev and 'Pancake' the reason for Jacques' capture, which only reinforces Lev's decision to have him as his crewman. When Shawn states that he would execute Jacques the next day, Lev angrily punches him for breaking his promise, which send Shawn scurrying to his father, seeking revenge. With the promise of giving Jacques his swords back if he'd join Lev's crew, Lev went to the Soldier Base. Lev caught Mat's wrath and forced Shawn to show where Jacques' swords were. Meanwhile, 'Pancake' explained the situation to Jacques while trying to untie him. Lev came back just in time to save them from a firing squad. Refusing to die, Jacques accepted Lev's invitation and revealed his unique fighting style. He also revealed his dream of becoming the best Peacekeeper in the world, which Lev supports. Lev fought with Mat. However, when Shawn threatened to kill 'Pancake', Lev knocked him out while Jacques defeated the captain. The Soldiers, seeing their tyrant leader finally defeated, rejoiced and allowed Lev and Jacques to go free. However, since they were pirates, the Soldiers asked them to leave the island but promised not to report them to headquarters. As they were leaving, Commander Rammer asked about Pancakes's past. To help 'Pancake' hide it, Lev provoked him into starting a brief fight between them. Jacques ped the fight before it could get too serious, but it was enough for 'Pancake' to muster up the courage to ask Rammer if he could join the Soldiers, for which Rammer granted permission. Upon leaving, Lev and Jacques were saluted by 'Pancake' and the Soldiers for their efforts. Lev and Jacques then sailed onto their next destination. Sadly, after few years, Lev got killed and the whole gang got killed. Only survivor were Jacques. They were in building, that were abandoned many years ago. Suddenly, there were necromorphs under the building, outside of it and everywhere, they killed everyone they saw. Jacques looked few times. Lev were dead; His another arm were ripped off, and he had been stabbed many times. Jacques left the place as fast as possible. He went to woods, where he met Muffy, and befriended him. Trivia *Jacques is on stage one, which means that he hasnt got full powers. He has got only alot weaker. (I think that) There are four stages. On the first stage, he is able to use shadows, but not devour anyone, or see with the eyes on them. They will come in later. Category:Homunculi